My Love
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Eddie meets his new roommate and he wants him. Will a lockdown in the asyulm bring then together?


Eddie Gluskin has spent five years in Mount Massive with little to no early release. He killed his own father and uncle because of all the abuse he got from them and what caused him to black out and kill them.

Now he sits in his room alone because he also sliced his bunkmate's throat because he touched his belongings. He prefers to be alone anyways. He thinks about an alternative lifetime. He's happy. He has a family. He has his parents that love him. He has a good job and provides for his family. It's peaceful. He's at peace. That daydream is shattered when a security guard bangs on his cell door.

"Hey Gluskin you got a new bunkmate. And please, don't kill this one."

Eddie groans as the guard opens up the door and let's the new mate in. Eddie didn't even bother to look. He just wanted to pretend this new person never existed. As the guard closes the door, that's when he decided to look up and almost stopped breathing.

This new roommate is perfect. He was the figment of Eddie's imagination of a perfect family. Although he's a guy and Eddie is pretty sure he's gay or at least bisexual because who gives a fuck because this man is majestic.

"H-Hi I'm Park. Waylon Park."

Eddie almost chuckled at the man's cute stutter and his nervousness, "Gluskin. Eddie Gluskin."

As they shook hands, Eddie almost didn't want to let go. Waylon's hands were so warm and soft, very feminine. Well now that he looks at Waylon, his figure is very feminine. Eddie didn't even notice he was hardcore staring until he felt Waylon pull his hand away and a blush formed on his face.

Eddie tried to fight the urge to just rush to him and kiss him. What is this feeling? He never had this since his crush in middle school. He wanted to wrap his arms around Waylon and keep him close, never wanting to let go.

"U-Um it's nice t-to meet you, Eddie."

Eddie nods and turns away from him. He lays down on his bed facing the wall because he can't handle looking at Waylon for too long. He cannot get his heart to stop beating and his hands to stop shaking.

* * *

The next few days have been painful for Eddie. Any time he would pass Waylon, he wanted to touch him. Every time they talked, Eddie stares at his lips, wanting to kiss them. During their daily workout, he glances every now and then at Waylon's body. He also notices the other guys lingering eyes stare for far too long.

And Eddie didn't like that.

He wanted to shield Waylon from those perverts. He wanted to take Waylon somewhere else and seclude them from those wandering eyes. He claimed Waylon in his head and was making it difficult for himself to claim him in reality.

After two weeks of staring and daydreaming, Eddie told himself that he will tell Waylon how he feels for the man. He waited until they were all sent back to their rooms. Making his way to their shared room, an alarm went off. Confused, Eddie walked a little faster.

*ALERT! ALERT! WE HAVE A CODE RED! ALL INMATES NEED TO GO TO THEIR ROOMS IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT, ALL INMATES NEED TO GO THEIR ROOMS IMMEDIATELY.*

'Code Red? That means an inmate is loose. I need to find Waylon fast.'

So Eddie starts sprinting and trying not to bump into all the inmates that were running towards their rooms. He starts to slowly panic, worried about Waylon. He doesn't think he's good in a crisis.

Eddie finally makes it to their shared room and he's not there. Now he's fully panicking. He hates how much he cares for this man because now he feels he can't breathe without Waylon. Eddie leaves the room and makes his way to the entrance of the asylum.

He's praying that Waylon somehow made it out. Praying that he's safe and Eddie can wrap his arms around him in happiness. Running as fast as he can, Eddie sees the entrance getting closer. Before he reaches it he hears screaming and grunting for two different people.

Turning to his left, he sees Waylon plunge a knife into a guard. Eddie's eyes widened at the scene. He just witnessed his angel stab a guard. A human. Waylon takes out the knife and immediately drops it at the same time the guard's body drops. He feels eyes in him and turns to see Eddie staring at him in shock.

"Sorry you had to see that. I guess my killing instinct kicked in."

Eddie is confused now, "Waylon, what happened? Why did you stab the guard?"

Waylon sighs and fiddles with his fingers, "I tried looking for you. I was coming from the cafeteria when the alarm went off. I didn't find you in our room so I went around the building. This guard grabbed me and tried to shoot me so I pulled out the knife I took from the kitchen and stabbed him. All self defense."

Eddie exhales. He felt relieved about his safety and that he's alive. He could care less about the guard.

"So what did you mean about killing instinct?"

Waylon tilts his head, "Well I guess I can tell you now. How I got into Mount Massive is that I'm overly paranoid and I killed my ex husband and his mistress."

Eddie looks into Waylon's eyes with amazement, "Oh. Wow. So that's why."

Waylon giggles and reaches for Eddie's hand. Eddie stares at his hand then at Waylon. They lock eyes and can't seem to look away. Eddie takes Waylon's hand and pulls him to his body. He wanted to hold Waylon so bad. All this time he couldn't wait to do this. To hold this man tightly and never let go. So shove his nose in his hair and smell lavender. Then he feels Waylon return the hug.

"Sorry I worried you. Mainly I was looking for you because I wanted to tell you something."

Eddie pulls away to look at Waylon. Waylon smiles and kisses Eddie. Eddie gasped but he immediately kissed back. This is the last thing they should be doing but this seemed like perfect timing. They are slowly slipping out of reality and into their own world. Just the two of them.

It's what Eddie wanted his whole life.

The couple ran out of the asylum hand in hand. They knew that it would make them fugitives and they will most likely look for them but they liked the thrill of the adventure. Eddie couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he is to have Waylon by his side.

And he's ready for where the future takes them.


End file.
